Le Sang du Dragon
by Derannya
Summary: Lorsque des guerriers viennent demander de l'aide à Arthur , les ennuis ne font que commencer...
1. Chapter 1

Le sang du dragon

_- Debout la dedans !_

Merlin se fit une joie d'ouvrir grand les tentures, ce qui inonda la pièce d'une grande clarté et obligea Arthur à ouvrir les yeux.

-_Bonjour sire, bien dormi_ ? fit Merlin amusé

Arthur répondit en envoyant un coussin à la tête de Merlin.

Celui-ci n'eût aucun mal à l'esquiver, et voyant que le roi n'était pas presser de se lever, le brun tira un grand coup sur les couvertures, Arthur se retrouva vite au sol en train de pester et de jurer.

- _Merlin, je te hais_ !

-_Mais oui moi aussi je vous aime_, _répondis le magicien avec un sourire sardonique._

-_Qu'est ce qui te rend si joyeux _ce matin grogna Arthur !

-_si mes souvenirs sont bon dit Merlin, aujourd'hui pas de chasse, pas d'entrainement donc pas d'ennuis_ !

_-Ne te réjouis pas trop vite, lui dit le blond, ce matin nous recevons une délégation venant du nord, un royaume proche de celui de Cenred_

-Mais _c'est vous qui recevez ! lui rétorqua le brun._

-_Oui, mais en tant que conseiller royale et magicien de la cour, je te demande d'être présent, et ce n'est pas discutable ! _

_-Et pourquoi est-ce toi et non George qui m'apporte mon petit déjeuner ?_

_-Ce pauvre George est tombé malade et n'est pas en état de vous apporter quoi que ce soit !_

Merlin aida son prince à s'habiller avant de retourner dans sa chambre se changer. A la demande d'Arthur, il avait fini par s'acheter de nouveau vêtements qui correspondaient mieux à sa charge. Le magicien opta donc pout une tunique bleue bordée d'un liserai argenter représentant des runes et d'un pantalon de toile foncé qui pour une fois ne ressemblait pas à un sac informe. Faute d'avoir eu le temps de les couper ses cheveux avaient poussé cachant ses oreilles. L'ensemble le rendait attractif, ce qui amusait beaucoup Arthur, car maintenant il voyait plusieurs jeunes filles du château regarder le sorcier de manière différente et rougir lorsque ce dernier leurs adressait la parole. Le brun par contre s'emblait ne se rendre jamais compte de rien. Ce n'était pas non plus que ce dernier impressionnait pas sa carrure musclé mais le souverain était satisfait de voir que les heures d'entrainement, le fait de porter son armure, les heures de chasse et toutes ces cavalcades par monts et par vaux avait fini par porter ses fruits, le jeune sorcier était un peu plus larges qu'à son arrivé à Camelot et surtout il était plus endurant, ce qui n'était pas plus mal au vu de ses nouvelles fonction, protéger un royaume par exemple !

Merlin et Arthur se trouvaient dans la salle du trône, lorsqu'un valet vint leur annoncer la venue d'une troupe de soldat entrant dans Camelot. La troupe était composée d'une trentaine d'homme. Vortigern le chef de ceux-ci demanda audience au roi. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce avait cinq de ses hommes, un sentiment de malaise s'installa. Dire qu'ils étaient imposants était un euphémisme. Ils étaient immenses, bâtit comme des ours (dont ils avaient d'ailleurs l'aspect et l'odeur). Seul leur chef était différent, celui-ci avait plutôt la carrure d'Arthur, mais la s'arrêtait la ressemblance. Il s'inclina devant le roi, et lorsqu'il se redressa pour regarder Arthur un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, Merlin qui se tenait derrière le roi se fit la réflexion qu'un loup devant sa proie devait ressembler à çà. Le guerrier avait beau se montrer avenant, tous sonnait faux chez lui. Sans en avoir parlé avec son sorcier, Arthur ressentait exactement la même chose.

_-sire, je vous remercie de nous accueillir dans votre cité. Mais hommes et moi-même avons parcouru un long chemin afin de vous soumettre une requête Nous subissons depuis plusieurs mois des attaques incessantes provenant du royaume de Cenred, ils pillent nos récoltes, massacres nos paysans, rasent des villages entier, nos hommes ont beau essayer de les arrêter, ils ne peuvent être partout. Je sais que vous avez une alliance avec quatre royaume voisin, ce qui vous permets en cas d'attaque de demander de l'aide, nous aimerions nous aussi faire alliance avec vous ce qui nous mettrais en positions de force si nous arrivions à une trêve avec Cenred. Nous pensons qu'avec de puissants alliés, ils seraient moins enclins à nous attaquer._

Le roi avait écouté les doléances du guerrier, mais toute cette histoire sonnait faux. Néanmoins il ne pouvait explicitement le traité de menteur.

-_vous devez savoir que je ne peux prendre cette décision seul, il me faut demander l'avis des autres souverains. Je vais donc envoyer des messagers demander une réunion d'urgence._

_-Je vous remercie, votre majesté._

_- j'ai demandé aux domestiques de vous préparer une chambre, quand à vos hommes…._

_-N'ayez aucune inquiétude pour eux sire, ils établiront leur campement à côté des remparts. _

_-Bien, si tout est régler, je vais vous laisser._

Vortigern, salua le roi et sorti avec ses hommes afin que ceux-ci établissent le camp.

-Immédiatement après le départ des soldats Arthur se retourna vers merlin.

_- Quand penses-tu ?_

_-Je ne crois pas un mot de ce qu'il raconte ! Ça sonnait faux, et ce type n'a pas la tête de celui qui vient demander de l'aide. Par contre, ils sont ici pour une bonne raison, et j'aimerais beaucoup savoir laquelle._

_- Moi aussi répondis Arthur, moi aussi._

Ce qu'Arthur avait aussi remarqué, mais sans en parler au brun, c'était que le soldat n'avais cessé d'observer Merlin. Le blond ne savait pas si il fallait en faire part au jeune sorcier et dans le doute il préféra ce taire. Après tout Vortigern n'avait peux être jamais côtoyé un sorcier, et sa réaction était peut-être simplement de la curiosité .


	2. Chapter 2

Cela faisait maintenant 1 semaine que Vortigern et ses hommes était à Camelot. Ils s'entrainaient régulièrement avec Arthur et ses chevaliers. Sire Léon n'était pas particulièrement heureux de les avoir constamment sur le terrain d'entrainement et s'en ouvrit au roi.

_-Majesté, vont-ils rester encore longtemps ?_

_-Je ne saurais le dire Léon, pourquoi, cela pose un problème ?_

_-C'est leur manière de se battre sire ! Ce sont des brutes ! Ils ont déjà envoyés trois hommes à l'infirmerie, à part cogner, et démolir c'est tout ce dont ils sont capables ! _

_-Tenez le coup encore quelques jours, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont s'attarder._

Le roi s'éloigna en espérant qu'effectivement Vortigern et ses hommes quitterait Camelot sous peu.

Merlin quant à lui, avait évité les guerriers du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Pas que ceux-ci aient spécialement fait attention à lui, au contraire il avait même l'impression d'être invisible.

Comme tout le soir le sorcier se rendit dans la ville basse, Eleanor la femme du forgeron avait été gravement malade, grâce à l'aide de Gaius et de Merlin la jeune femme était sortie d'affaire. Mais par acquis de conscience le brun préférait passer voir par lui-même si sa santé s'améliorait. C'était aussi l'occasion d'amuser le jeune William. Malgré son jeune âge, le petit garçon avait eu très peur de perdre sa maman. Merlin avait donc pris l'habitude de faire un peu de magie pour distraire l'enfant. Ce n'était rien de grandiose, juste des animaux fait avec les flammes de la forge et qui s'élevaient dans les airs, tournoyait près de William avant de disparaître. L'enfant était en adoration devant Merlin et avait décréter que plus tard lui aussi ferait de la magie ! Il quitta donc John, sa femme et son fils pour retourner au château. En approchant des écuries le magicien entendit du bruit, et se rapprocha pour voir, mal lui en pris, il se sentit agripper violement par le bras et projeter contre le mur. La seule pensée qui traversa Merlin au moment du choc était que sa tête avait surement explosé. Au moment où il sentit un métal froid sur sa gorge, sa magie pris les devants, ses yeux devinrent dorés et l'agresseur fut projeter quelques mètres plus loin sur des ballots de pailles. Gauvain qui revenait de la taverne (endroit qu'il appréciait particulièrement) entendit un bruit sourd, et quelqu'un qui gémissait. C'est alors qui vit un corps au sol, il s'abaissa pour voir de qui il s'agissait, lorsqu'il reconnut Merlin. Le chevalier vit un homme se relever un peu plus loin, mais lorsqu'il appela celui-ci, ce dernier pris la fuite. Gauvin reporta alors toute son attention sur le magicien

_-Merlin, Merlin, réponds moi !_

Le chevalier commença à paniquer, le jeune sorcier n'avait aucune réaction et lorsqu'il toucha sa tête il sentit un liquide chaux et poisseux sur ses mains. Il prit Merlin dans ses bras et se dirigea immédiatement vers le laboratoire de Gaius.

_-Gaius, aider moi, hurla t'il _en arrivant chez le vieux médecin.


	3. Chapter 3

Gaius ouvrit la porte en entendant Gauvain hurler de la sorte, celui-ci entra dans la pièce en tenant dans ses bras le corps du jeune sorcier.

_-Que s'est-il passé ? demanda le médecin._

_- Merlin c'est fait attaquer en rentrant au château, j'ai vu un homme s'enfuir mais je ne pouvais le poursuivre et laisser Merlin sans soin._

Le chevalier déposa Merlin sur la table le plus doucement possible.

_- tu as bien fait, me l'amener était la chose la plus importante à faire._

_-Comment va-t-il Gaius ?_

_-Il a reçu un vilain coup sur la tête, et regarder son cou, on peut voir la trace d'un couteau !_

A ce moment-là, Arthur fit irruption dans la pièce.

_-Un garde vient de m'apprendre que Merlin c'est fait agresser! _

_- C'est exacte sire, Gauvain a entendu du bruit près des écuries, et à trouver notre ami inconscient._

C'est le moment que choisit Merlin pour refaire surface.

_-Ga…Gaius ? J'ai..mal,… ma tête._

_-Je sais lui dit Gaius doucement, Merlin te souvient u de quelque chose ?_

_-Juste que l'on ma agripper le bras et puis…., à ce moment-là le sorcier eu un haut le cœur et vida le contenu de son estomac sur le plancher. _

_-Je ..suis désolé…_

_-Ce n'ai rien dit le médecin, tout en continuant à soigner Merlin._

Arthur voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, le vieux médecin était tendu et inquiet. Lorsqu'il eut fini de soigner le jeune sorcier, le roi l'appela au fond de la pièce. Avant de s'éloigner Gaius demanda à Gauvain de ne laisser Merlin s'endormir sous aucun prétexte.

_-Qu'avez-vous Gaius ?_

_-C'est Merlin, le coup qu'il a reçu à la tête m'inquiète, j'ai déjà vu des gens recevoir un coup violent sur le crane et sombrer dans un coma dont ils ne sont jamais sortis ! Ils avaient comme lui de violent maux de tête et se sont mis à vomir !_

_-Vous n'avez pas un remède, une potion, je ne sais pas moi, quelque chose pour l'aider ?_

_-Non la seule chose que nous puissions faire pour l'instant est de l'empêcher de s'endormir, du moins pour les prochaines heures !_

_-Vous plaisantez, regarder le Gaius ! Il est livide ! Il ne tiendra jamais !_

_-Nous devrons le faire tenir majesté ! Nous ferons ce qu'il faut____mais il ne doit pas s'endormir !_

_Arthur regarda le vieux médecin d'un air septique, mais s'abstint de tout commentaire._

_-Peut on le transporter Gaius ?_

_-Ou voulez-vous l'emmener sire ?_

_-Dans ma chambre, nous nous relayerons pour le tenir éveiller et en même temps veuillez sur sa sécurité._

_-Vous croyez que l'on oserait recommencer ? demanda Gauvain._

_-Je suis persuadé que l'attaque vient d'un des hommes de Vortigern._ _Malheureusement s'en preuve je ne peux rien faire ! Le roi était fou de rage ! On avait attaqué Merlin ici à Camelot, pire encore, quasiment dans le château ! _

Arthur s'en voulait terriblement, comment avait-il pu être assez stupide pour ne pas voir cette attaque arriver. Lors d'une rencontre avec la reine Annis l'été passé, celle-ci l'avait mis en garde contre ce genre de chose, en essayant de lui faire comprendre que la puissance de Merlin pourrait attirer des convoitises, et que si on ne pouvait ni l'acheter par des promesses ou de l'or certain irait jusqu'à essayer de le tuer pour retirer au roi et à Camelot toutes protection magique.La magie de Merlin n'était plus à prouver, lors des dernières attaque, il avait produit au-dessus de la cité un bouclier qui avait arrêté tous les projectiles et envoyer des boules de feu qui avait détruit la moitié de l'armé venu les assiéger.


	4. Chapter 4

En fait cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'Arthur avait appris pour la magie de Merlin. Lors d'une attaque dirigée contre lui, le jeune sorcier n'avait pas eu le choix. Un soldat avait pris le roi pour cible, et visait le souverain avec une arbalète. Merlin ne pouvant faire autrement, avait dressé un bouclier devant celui-ci. L'éclat de ses yeux doré avait profondément choqué le souverain.

Arthur avait une confiance totale en son serviteur et celui-ci venait de tout briser en un instant. La réaction du roi avait été violente, il avait invectivé Merlin et lui avait intimé l'ordre de quitter le royaume, le menaçant de mort s'il revenait. Le jeune sorcier avait obéis aux ordres d'Arthur le cœur brisé.

Même les chevaliers avaient trouvé la réaction d'Arthur excessive, oui Merlin avait menti, mais il avait toujours été d'une fidélité exemplaire envers le roi et Camelot et pour eux, le sorcier aurait mérité de pouvoir s'expliquer. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au jeune roi pour se rendre compte que Merlin lui manquait, mais l'admettre lui pris plus de temps. Le magicien s'était retiré dans la forêt d'Acétire, il y avait été accueilli par des druides, trop heureux d'avoir par mis eux le sorcier Emrys. Le coté positif de la chose, était que Merlin pouvait faire usage de la magie sans restriction, celle-ci libre de couler dans les veines du sorcier se renforçait de manière significative. Le coté négatif était qu'Arthur et Camelot lui manquaient atrocement. La première chose que le roi avait faite en arrivant au château, avait été de se rendre chez Gaius. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se rendre compte que ce dernier était au courant de tout et ce depuis le premier jour.

- _Comment avez-vous pu taire ceci Gaius_ !

-_Que devais-je faire sire ?_ _Dénoncer Merlin ! Votre père l'aurais envoyé au bûcher sans lui _

_donner la moindre chance ! Le roi Uther était intransigeant vous le savez mieux quiconque _

_majesté ! Combien de pauvre gens n'a-t-il pas fait exécuter alors que leur seul crime était de _

_posséder un peu de magie ! __**Combien**__**Arthur**__ ! Et vous croyez que j'aurai risqué la vie de _

_Merlin juste pour obéir à une loi stupide et injuste !_

_-Merlin vous à toujours protéger vous et tout les gens de Camelot ! Il s'est mis en danger _

_de nombreuse fois, à faillit mourir, et n'a jamais rien exiger en retour ! Et le seul merci qu'il_

_a eu de votre part c'est votre mépris et votre haine ! Alors oui c'est vrai, je ne vous ai rien _

_dit mais essayer au moins de comprendre pourquoi !_

_-Mais la magie est mauvaise, elle corrompt regarder Morgane !_

_-Non Arthur, répondit Gaius plus doucement, la magie n'est qu'un instrument, c'est la _

_personne qui la possède qui peut la rendre bonne ou mauvaise._

Arthur était atterré, déjà sur le chemin du retour, il avait commencé à se poser de nombreuses

questions, au vue du nombre de fois où il s'était mis dans des situations critiques et s'

en était sortis comme par magie. Et que dire alors des nombreuses fois ou lui, ou un de

ses chevaliers avait été blessés parfois grièvement, des blessures qui aurait dû s'avérer

mortelle, mais dont ils avaient fini par se remettre. Pas de doute le terme « crétin

royale » lui seyait à merveille.

Merlin avait toujours été présent et le roi se rendait compte que c'est à lui qu'il

devait ses miracles, si on pouvait les appeler ainsi.

Après était venue la colère, celle d'avoir l l'impression de ne rien réussir seul.

C'était cette colère sourde et froide qui avait empêché Arthur d'aller à la recherche de Merlin

immédiatement. Finalement au bout 1 mois, le roi décida qu'il était temps d'aller récupérer

son sorcier. Mais où chercher, il envoya ses chevaliers aux quatre coins du royaume

mais chaque fois que l'un deux revenais sans nouvelles, Arthur déprimais un peu plus.

Au bout de plusieurs semaines ce fut Elyan qui revint avec une nouvelle intéressante.

Dans un hameau, à plusieurs jours de là, il avait entendu une villageoise parlé d'un magicien

qui avait guéri plusieurs personnes atteintes d'une maladie étrange et mortelle.

Celui-ci était jeune, mais bienveillants et n'avait exigé aucune rétribution pour l'aide

apporter. Il demeurait dans la forêt d'Acétire non loin de là.

Elyan se dit que la description correspondait bien à Merlin, et retourna à Camelot à bride

abattue. Il mit néanmoins plusieurs jours à rentrer à la cité.

Une fois prévenu des faits la décision d'Arthur ne se fit pas attendre.

Il se mit en route avec ses meilleurs chevaliers, ne s'arrêtant que pour manger ou reposer les

chevaux. Arriver dans le village dont avait parlé le jeune chevalier, Arthur se demanda

comment trouver Merlin, les villageois n'étant apparemment guère enclins à les aider.

Mais à qui le faute, après tout Arthur était le fils d'Uther Pendragon, et même mort la réputation de ce dernier n'était plus à faire dès que cela touchais de près ou de loin à la magie.

Arthur s'adressa à celui qui semblait être le responsable du village.

_-Dit moi, sait u ou trouver le magicien qui vous a aidé ?_

_- Nous ne connaissons aucun magicien, monseigneur !_

_-Pourtant on m'a rapporté que plusieurs personnes de ce village ont u la vie sauve grâce à _

_lui._

_-On vous a trompé votre altesse, nous sommes des gens tranquilles et nous n'abritons aucun_

_magicien, les loi de Camelot sont très claire la dessus et nous ne prendrions pas le risque de _

_de contrevenir à la loi, avec toutes les conséquences qui pourrait en découler._

Le roi se dit qu'à moins de traiter ce villageois de menteur et de le menacer de mort, la

discussion risquait de tourner en rond encore longtemps.

_-Vous me cherchiez sire ? _Cette voix ! Arthur l'aurais reconnue entre mille.

Le blond se retourna, devant lui se dressai une silhouette enveloppé d'une grande cape noire,

le capuchon rabattu de tel manière qu'il était impossible d'apercevoir le visage, mais

par contre les yeux ! Les yeux de Merlin avaient pris cette teinte dorée si particulière. Arthur

s'avança vers le sorcier qui aussitôt tendit la mains devant lui. Le roi se stoppa net.

_-Que voulez-vous Arthur ?_

La question avait été posée froidement, sans animosité, mais sans grand intérêt. Le roi

était surpris par l'attitude du sorcier, il ne s'attendait pas à un débordement d'enthousiasme

mais tout de même ! Arthur voulait voir son visage, le fait qu'il reste couvert le dérangeait

profondément.

_- Voudrais-tu retirer ta capuche s'il te plait ? _Arthur avait demandé cela sur un ton qui le

surpris lui-même, c'était presque une supplique.

Merlin rabattit sa capuche dévoilant ainsi son visage, mais ses yeux par contre restèrent

inchangés. Puis le visage du jeune sorcier se détendit et ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs

magnifique couleur bleue.


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin et Arthur se faisait face, mais aucun des deux n'esquissait le moindre mouvement. Le roi observa le jeune sorcier avec avidité, dieu que ce dernier lui avait manqué. Il ne pouvait expliquer ce manque, il avait besoin de Merlin à ces coté, même si ce dernier ne se gênais pas pour lui dire sa façon de penser. Les chevaliers toujours debout derrière le roi n'osaient faire un mouvement, si Merlin était leur ami, Arthur était leur roi, seul Gauvin souri, un sourire franc et généreux que Merlin lui retourna aussitôt. C'était ce Merlin-là qui leur avait tant manqué, et non cet être distant qui les avait accueillis.

_-Pourquoi Merlin ? Pourquoi avoir appris la magie ! Tu savais ce qui se produirait si tu étais découvert ! Avec tous ce que tu sais et tout ce que tu as vu, la magie Merlin ! Tu as pu voir à quel point elle transforme les gens, elle corrompt, détruit, tue ! Regarde Morgane ! Arthur hurlais presque !_

Merlin n'avait pas bougé face aux accusations du roi.

_-Pourquoi répéta Arthur encore une fois dans un souffle._

_-Je n'ai jamais appris la magie sire, je suis né avec, elle a toujours fait partie de moi._

Le roi regarda le magicien comme si celui-ci venait de dire une obscénité !

_-Ce n'est pas possible …cela voudrait dire que depuis toute ses années tu….et lorsque mon père vivait encore tu étais déjà… le blond n'arrivais pas à rassembler ses idées. _

_-La magie, Arthur est ce que l'on en fait, elle n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, seule celui qui la possède peut en faire une arme ou pas, il en va de même pour le pouvoir, vous devriez le savoir mieux que quiconque, accepteriez-vous d'être jugé uniquement sur votre titre et non sur l'homme que vous êtes. Beaucoup de noble, de prince et même des rois ont perdus la tête à cause du pouvoir, cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faille juger tout le monde sur ses critères. J'aimerais que vous puissiez faire de même pour la magie, J'aimerais tellement vous montrer ce qu'elle est réellement. Laisser-moi vous montrer Arthur, s'il vous plait._

Arthur avait écouté son sorcier sans émettre une seul objection_,_ le roi regarda le brun dans les yeux, mais il n'y vis aucun mensonge, juste un immense espoir qui attendait une réponse.

_-Alors montre-moi !_

Les deux hommes prirent alors la direction de la forêt, mais avant le roi donna l'ordre aux chevaliers de rassembler des vivres pour le retour et de s'occuper des chevaux. Ils marchèrent pendant près d'un quart d'heure sans prononcer la moindre parole, chacun occuper par ses propres pensées. Arthur voulait tellement faire confiance à Merlin, mais il n'était pas facile d'effacer des années de méfiance, son père n'avait cessé de lui répéter comme une litanie que la magie était mauvaise et que l'on ne pouvait faire confiance à un sorcier. Merlin de son côté espérait tellement convaincre le roi, il voulait lui montrer la magie telle qu'elle pouvait être, telle qu'elle devait être, telle quelle serait. Arriver dans la clairière, le roi s'assis sur la souche d'un arbre mort, un cours d'eau passait juste derrière, l'ensemble était paisible et serein. Merlin s'avança vers le roi et se mit à genou devant ce dernier.

_-Avez-vous confiance en moi sire ?_

Arthur regarda Merlin dans les yeux, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire allait dans le sens contraire de tout ce qu'on lui avait inculqué depuis tant d'année. Mais pour Merlin, parce que c'était Merlin, il voulait vraiment essayer.

_-J'ai confiance en toi._

Le roi vit apparaitre sur le visage de son ami, un sourire qui lui disait que tout ce passerait bien.

_-Jamais je ne pourrais vous faire de mal sire._

Merlin posa ses mains sur le visage du roi. Une douce chaleur envahit Arthur, une sensation de bien-être, apaisante, chaleureuse se lovait tout autour de lui. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi aimer, tous ses doutes, ses incertitudes, ses peurs, ses chagrins s'évanouirent aussitôt. C'était une sensation unique et merveilleuse et tous cela il le devait à un seul homme, son serviteur, son sorcier, mais surtout son meilleur ami. Merlin lui faisait don de sa magie, mais surtout il se donnait lui, sans restriction, sans condition, avec tout son amour, cet amour dont Arthur était le cœur. Il pouvait voir à présent tous les sacrifices que le jeune sorcier avait consentis pour lui, toutes les fois où il lui avait sauvé la vie, ou il lui avait apporté la victoire, le laissant se mettre en avant pour lui rester dans l'ombre. Merlin était une part de lui-même, la meilleur part sans aucuns doutes celle qu'il ne voulait jamais perdre, et Arthur ce rendit compte qu'il n'était complet qu'avec le magicien à ses coté, ensemble il pouvait donner naissance à la nouvelle Albion. Une terre faite de paix et de justice pour chacun. Ce que Merlin lui offrait était tellement immense qu'il ne trouvait aucuns mots assez forts pour lui exprimer sa gratitude. Merci, souffla-t-il tandis que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. C'était tellement peu au regard de ce que Merlin lui offrait, mais pour ce dernier qui le fixait toujours avec ses yeux dorés, c'était l'aboutissement de tant de choses, désormais le roi le voyait tel qu'il était, avec bien sur sa magie, mais aussi ses peurs, ses doutes et tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son roi. Ils avaient pendant un instant, pu fusionner au cœur même de la magie, pour en ressortir tous les deux apaisé, ils seraient toujours là l'un pour l'autre, le roi présent et avenir et le plus grand magicien de tous les temps.

_-Rentrons à Camelot, lui dit Arthur._

_-Sire, si je rentre avec vous, je ne cacherais plus ce que je suis !_

_-Je sais Merlin, désormais plus personne ne vivra dans la crainte d'être exécuter pour avoir pratiqué la magie, je changerai les lois, désormais l'ancienne et la nouvelle religion vivront côte à côte pour le bien de tous._

Le règne d'Uther était définitivement terminé, celui d'Arthur pouvait lui commencer_._

Fin du flash-back

Pour Ma, Lucie et Koul en espérant que cette suite vous plaira.


	6. Chapter 6

Cela faisait plusieurs heures maintenant que Merlin avait été amené dans la chambre d'Arthur, ils s'étaient relayé pour le maintenir éveiller comme le leurs avait demandé Gaius. L'aube se levait quand celui-ci leurs annonça que l'on pouvait à présent laisser dormir le jeune sorcier, néanmoins il insista pour que quelqu'un resta en permanence dans la chambre à surveiller son sommeil. Ce fut Gauvin qui commença, Arthur était partit dormir dans une autre chambre, non sans avoir laissé devant la porte plusieurs gardes avec l'ordre ne laissé personne entrer sans son autorisation. Le roi réfléchissait à l'agression dont son magicien avait été victime. Il était certain que c'était l'œuvre d'un homme sous les ordres de Vortigern. Mais que voulait-il exactement, l'effrayer, l'enlever ou tout simplement le tuer ? Arthur s'endormit sans avoir trouvé de réponse à ses questions. Dans la tente du guerrier par contre l'ambiance était tendu, ce dernier était furieux rien ne s'était passé comme il le voulait.

_-__Sombre imbécile !__ Comment a tu pu rater ton coup ? Il était seul !_

Vortigern écumait de rage et frappa violement Kenrïc d'un revers de main au visage. Ce dernier était l'âme damné du soldat, toujours prêt à faire ses basses besognes. La colère de Vortigern ne l'impressionnait pas, il avait trop besoin de lui. Kenrïc était sans aucun état d'âme, c'était une brute épaisse, qui obéissait aux ordres sans réfléchir, si le soldat lui avait demandé d'égorger un bébé, il l'aurait fait, du moment qu'il était grassement payer pour le faire. Si on pouvait qualifier Kenrïc de mauvais, que dire alors de Vortigern, ce dernier était pire, il était malsain, d'une cruauté sans bornes et pervers, il aimait le pouvoir mais surtout il aimait la puissance et c'était cette soif de puissance qui l'avait amené à Camelot. Merlin possédait cette puissance et l'avait mise au service d'Arthur, il ne lui venait pas à l'esprit que derrière cette allégeance il y avait beaucoup plus. La seule chose qui lui importait maintenant était que le sorcier change de seigneur et maitre et pour ce faire tous les moyens serait bon, il ne laisserait personne lui barrer la route, ni Arthur, ni ses chevaliers, ni même Merlin, il n'hésiterait pas à briser le jeune sorcier pour ça, peut-être pas physiquement mais moralement et pour ce faire tous les moyen serait bon même les plus abject.

_-Demain nous partons, tu resteras dans la cite, débrouille toi pour ne pas te faire voir_ _et me ramener le sorcier, si tu devais échouer arrange toi pour que je ne te retrouve jamais, en tout cas pas en vie._

George entra doucement dans la chambre occupé par le roi mais celui-ci était déjà réveiller.

_-Bonjour votre majesté._

Arthur poussa un grognement qui pouvait passer pour une réponse, avala son petit déjeuner et quitta la pièce. Il avait passé une mauvaise nuit, faisant des cauchemars ou à chaque fois Merlin perdait la vie. En arrivant près de sa chambre, il fut rassurer, les gardes avaient été remplacé et ces dernier était sur leurs qui- vive ayant dégainé dès qu'ils avaient entendu quelqu'un approcher, voyant qu'il s'agissait du roi, ils avaient rengainé leurs épées.

_-Désolé sire !_

_-Ne vous excuser pas, vous ne faites qu'exécuter les ordres que j'ai donnée je suis heureux de voir que personne ne pourrait rentrer dans cette chambre sans en découdre d'abord avec vous._

Sur ce le roi pénétra dans la chambre, les tentures était toujours tirés et il y régnait un silence religieux. Gaius était présent ainsi que Perceval et Léon, Arthur était heureux de voir que malgré les soldats devant la porte, ses chevaliers avaient pris sur eux de se relayer au chevet de Merlin pour veiller sur lui. Ces derniers somnolaient pour l'instant dans les fauteuils installés près du feu, tandis que Gaius était assis au chevet de Merlin. Ce dernier était réveillé, il semblait aller bien, mais le roi le trouvait quand même très pale.

_-Merlin !_

Dans ce nom prononcer par le roi, le magicien pouvait sentir toutes les angoisses qui avaient étreint le cœur du souverain depuis l'attaque.

_-Arthur_, vous avez une mine affreuse !

_-Venant de quelqu'un qui est aussi blanc que les draps dans lesquels il est couché la remarque ne manque pas d'humour !_

Les deux hommes se sourirent et Arthur sentit un poids énorme quitter sa poitrine.

_-Te souviens-tu de quelque chose ?_

-Pas grand-chose, j'ai entendu du bruit venant des écuries, je me suis approchée et j'ai senti quelqu'un agrippé mon bras puis c'est le trou noir. Merlin faisait de gros effort pour rester réveiller, Arthur s'en rendit compte,

_-Dors Merlin nous reprendrons cette discussion plus tard._

Le roi n'avait pas encore fini sa phrase que le brun dormait déjà. Il en profita pour réveiller les deux chevaliers et sortir dans le couloir avec Gaius.

_-Comment va-t-il Gaius ?_

_-Mieux que je ne le pensais quand sire Gauvin nous la amener. Il devrait être sur pieds d'ici quelque jour, il dormira probablement une bonne partie de la journée, nous devrions voir une amélioration de son état d'ici demain sire. Le roi quitta le vieux médecin pour se rendre dans la salle du trône._

Vortigern vint saluer le roi et lui faire ses adieux, lui et ses hommes repartait chez eux, Arthur le tint informer qu'une réunion avec les souverain des quatre autres royaumes ne pourrait avoir lieu avant le printemps. Le guerrier le remercia lui disant qu'il attendrait le printemps avec impatience. Arthur n'en pouvait plus de toutes cette hypocrisie, il aurait de loin préférer mettre son épées sous la gorge de ce dernier pour lui faire avouer la vérité, mais le roi resta assis sur son trône regardant son hôte quitter la salle.

Le lendemain comme le vieux médecin l'avait prédit, Merlin allait déjà mieux, et les jours suivant ne firent que confirmer la chose, Gaius lui faisant prendre régulièrement des fortifiants et des remèdes contre les maux de tête. Par contre il lui fût interdit de se lever jusqu'à nouvelle ordre. Vortigern étant partis avec ses troupes, les gardes qui protégeais la chambre de Merlin (en fait celle d'Arthur mais vu que c'est le brun qui squatte) avait repris leur poste habituel, le jeune sorcier se dit que c'était l'occasion ou jamais de monter en haut de la tour respirer un grand bol d'air frais et admirer la vue que l'on avait sur Camelot, manque de chances pour lui, il n'avait pas fini de traverser le deuxième couloirs qu'il rencontra malheureusement Arthur.

_-Que fais-tu debout ?_

_-J'en ai marre d'être couché, j'avais l'intention de monter au sommet de la tour respirer un grand coup et admirer le paysage._

_-Gaius t'as interdit de te lever sans son autorisation !_

-Oui et bien moi j'ai envie d'aller promener ! Vous allez faire quoi me ramener de force !

Merlin se rendit vite compte que c'était le genre de réflexion qu'il aurait mieux fait de tenir pour lui, en deux secondes il se retrouva jeter sur l'épaule d'Arthur et ramener de force dans sa chambre, il eut beau pester et jurer rien n'y fit et aucune des personnes qu'ils croisèrent dans le couloir n'osa intervenir. Arriver dans la chambre, il déposa Merlin sur le lit.

_-Bravo ! Que vont penser les gens !_

_-Que j'ai un conseiller qui ne sait pas obéir aux ordres même quand il s'agit de sa santé ! Gaius t'as dit de ne pas bouger donc tu ne bouges pas! Et si tu t'avise encore de quitter cette chambre sans autorisation, c'est au cachot que tu finiras ta convalescence !_

Le roi quitta la chambre sans laisser au jeune sorcier le temps de répliquer.

_Arthur s'avait qu'il avait été particulièrement dur mais la peur qu'il avait eu en voyant son sorcier blessé était encore bien présente et le fait que ce dernier était si négligent quand il s'agissait de sa santé avait le don de l'exaspéré._

Gaius arriva dans la chambre sur cette entre fait.

_-Je vois que tu n'en fait qu'a ta tête une fois de plus !_

_-Je voulais juste aller prendre l'air ! Arthur n'avait pas à s'énerver comme ça !_

_-Il a eu peur Merlin, c'est pour cela qu'il a réagi de la sorte ! Rappel toi, lors d'une bataille Arthur avait été blessé, tu l'as guéri mais avais refusé qu'il retourne se battre immédiatement, rappel moi ce que tu as fait quand tu t'es rendu compte qu'il ne t'obéirait pas ?_

-Je l'ai collé au tronc d'un arbre dont il ne pouvait pas se détacher ! Mais c'était pour le protéger !

_-Lui aussi à voulu te protéger ! Vous réagissez tous les deux de la même manière, ta mauvaise humeur n'a donc pas lieu d'être._

Merlin du reconnaitre que Gaius avait raison, seul la santé d'Arthur avait de l'importance pour lui et il n'avait jamais pensé que l'inverse puisse être vrai, jusqu'à présent seul sa mère et Gaius s'inquiétai de le savoir en bonne santé alors que lui-même étant d'une négligence sans bornes envers ses propres besoin.

Trois jours après cet incident Merlin fut autorisé à reprendre ses fonctions.

Kenrïc lui rodait toujours dans la cité, attendant le bon moment pour mettre son plan à exécution.

A suivre


	7. Chapter 7

Le guerrier avait passé son temps à observer les gens de la cité, c'était toujours instructif de savoir certaine chose. Il avait pu remarquer, que généralement Merlin se rendait dans la ville basse en début de soirée, généralement suivit d'un chevalier. Sauf c'est deux derniers jours. En effet depuis l'attaque subie deux semaines auparavant, le roi avait demandé à ses chevaliers de veiller sur le jeune sorcier mais de manière discrète, le problème était que discrétion ne rimait pas forcement avec certaine personnes, Gauvin par exemple. Merlin avait bien remarqué que chaque fois qu'il sortait du château, il tombait régulièrement sur l'un ou l'autre de ses amis qui avait comme par hasard quelque chose à faire exactement au même endroit que lui, mais trop occupé il n'y avait pas vraiment prêté attention. Mais deux jours auparavant, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la ville basse, il fut rejoint par Gauvin, or Merlin était sûr que les chevaliers étaient tous à l'entrainement avec le roi, et ce dernier n'aurait jamais autorisé l'un de ses hommes à y échapper.

_-Comment se fait 'il que tu ne sois pas à l'entrainement ?_

_-C'était aujourd'hui ?_

Merlin s'arrêta net au milieu de la rue.

_-Gauvin, je sais que par le passer j'ai pu passer pour un simple d'esprit, mais je te prie de croire que si tu ne me dit pas la vérité tu ne vas pas aimer ce qui va suivre !_

Gauvin regarda Merlin en se demandant si ce dernier était sérieux ou essayais de le faire marcher?

_-Gauvin !_

_-C'est pas moi c'est Arthur il a dit que dès que tu sortais l'un de nous devait t'accompagner ! _

_Merlin était béat d'admiration, le chevalier avait réussi à débiter toute cette phrase sans reprendre sa respiration ! Merlin fit demi-tour et pris immédiatement le chemin du terrain d'entrainement. En le voyant arriver le roi compris immédiatement que Gauvin n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. _

_-Merlin ! _

_-Arthur !_

_-Tu t'es fait agresser dans l'enceinte du château, j'ai décidé que tu ne sortirais plus seul, fin de la discussion !_

_-Tu appelle ça une discussion ! Je n'ai encore rien dit !_

_-On ne reviendra pas là-dessus !_

_-Mais… !_

Et Arthur retourna à l'entrainement sachant pertinemment que la discussion était loin d'être close. Effectivement dès son retour, le jeune sorcier se rendit immédiatement dans les appartements du roi. Ils arrivèrent finalement à un compromis, Merlin n'aurai un garde du corps que lorsqu'il se rendrait en forêt, dans l'enceinte de la cité il serait libre de ses mouvements. Cela faisait donc deux jours que le magicien sortait sans protection. Kenrïc était aussi très intéresser par les domestiques qui allait et venait dans le château, il en avait repérer plusieurs mais ce qu'il cherchait était de préférence un page d'une dizaine d'année. C'était un âge ou l'on était facilement impressionnable et c'était là tout l'intérêt de la chose. Le jeune garçon en question se nommais Aiden, il avait douze ans et habitais une petite chaumière près de la muraille dans la ville basse. Il y vivait avec sa mère et son jeune frère, le guerrier ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un homme à la maison, la mère se chargeant de la plupart des corvées y compris celle de couper du bois. La proie parfaite pensa Kenrïc. L'enfant se rendait au château tous les matins alors que le jour n'était pas encore lever, ce ne fut donc pas un problème pour le guerrier de se dissimiler sur le chemin en attendant son arriver. Quand Aiden passa près de lieu où se cachait Kenrïc, ce dernier l'attrapa par un bras et l'attira dans un coin sombre, il vit ses yeux se dilater d'effroi, excellent début pensa le guerrier. Il sortit de sa ceinture un couteau de chasse dont la lame effilé vint se placer sur sa gorge,

_-Un cri et je t'égorge !_

Même sans la menace le jeune garçon aurait été incapable de pousser un cri, il était tétanisé.

_- Kenrïc en profita pour lui faire face, tu vois ce couteau, si tu ne fais pas exactement ce que je dis, j'irai chez toi et j'égorgerai ta mère et ton frère après les avoir fait longuement souffrir. Par contre si tu fais bien ce que je te demande, tu retrouveras ta famille bien en vie ce soir. Maintenant écoute moi bien, tu connais le magicien de la cour, celui qu'on appelle Merlin ? Ce soir avant qu'il sorte faire ses visites, tu vas lui apporter une collation et de l'eau fraîche, tu verseras le contenu de cette fiole sur la nourriture et dans l'eau, et dis-toi bien que je saurais si tu ne m'as pas obéis, je vais rester près de ta maison, si tu me trahis tu ne reverras plus les tiens en vie ! Aiden était tellement terroriser qui opina de la tête incapable de dire un mot._

_-Va maintenant et n'oublie pas que je te surveille !_

Merlin et Arthur avait passé la journée à faire le tour de la cité, afin de vérifier les fortifications et l'avancement de certain travaux, notamment un nouvel abri à grain, la population vivant dans la cité c'étant considérablement agrandie depuis les nouvelles lois concernant la magie. Les gens n'ayant plus besoin de se cacher beaucoup d'entre eux avait quitté les forêts pour venir habiter la cité. La journée tirait à sa fin quand ils regagnèrent le château.

_-Merlin, j'aimerais que nous discutions de la double enceinte ce soir. Nous n'aurons qu'à le faire en mangeant._

_-Très bien sire, mais d'abord, j'ai plusieurs personne à voir dans la ville basse, ensuite nous pourrons parler des travaux tout en prenant un bon repas !_

Les deux hommes c'étant mis d'accord, chacun retourna à ses occupations. Merlin repassa par sa chambre afin d'y prendre différente potions qu'il avait préparé, en passant près de la table il vit qu'on y avait déposé une cruche d'eau fraiche, un morceau de pain ainsi que des fruits et du fromage. Le brun se dit que grignoter quelque chose lui permettrai de patienter jusqu'au repas du soir, après tout la journée avait été fatigante et les kilomètre parcourus sur la muraille avait aiguisé son appétit. Après s'être désaltérer d'un gobelet d'eau fraiche, il prit un morceau de fromage et un fruit qu'il mangea en chemins. Merlin pensa à William le fils du forgeron, celui-ci avait pris l'habitude de l'attendre près des écuries pour pouvoir faire le chemin avec lui et ainsi pouvoir profiter plus longtemps de la présence du magicien et des tours qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire pour l'amuser. En descendant les escaliers Merlin se sentit vaseux et excessivement fatiguer, il mit cela sur le compte du surplus de travaille et continua son chemin. Arriver près des écuries, il se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, tout tournait et ses jambes ne le portait plus, il essaya de faire demi-tour pour rejoindre le château, mais un voile noir s'abattit devant ses yeux et il perdit connaissance. Kenrïc se précipita à l'endroit où était tombé le sorcier, le souleva et l'emmena rapidement à l'abri des regards. Il lui attacha les mains et les pieds, posa un bâillon sur sa bouche, puis l'enveloppa dans une grande cape noire dont il rabattit la capuche sur sa tête. Maintenant qu'il avait ce qu'il était venu chercher, il mit le restant de son plan à exécution. Il enflamma plusieurs ballot de paille, dans quelque minutes l'incendie aurai pris tellement d'ampleur que la plupart des gens combattrai le feu lui donnant ainsi l'occasion de sortir de la cité avec son précieux fardeaux. Ce que le guerrier ignorait, c'était que toute cette scène avait eu un témoin, williams cacher derrière des barils, avait vu Merlin s'effondrer et le guerrier, l'enlever, le bâillonner et le porter sur son épaule en se dirigeant vers les portes de la cité.


	8. Chapter 8

Tout Camelot semblait être dehors pour éteindre l'incendie, Arthur et ses chevaliers avaient rejoint la foule déjà nombreuse afin de faire une chaine avec des seaux, mais l'ampleur de l'incendie était telle que le roi n'était pas convaincu que cela soit suffisant, de plus la proximité avec d'autres bâtiment risquait à tous moment de provoquer un embrasement général. Mais où était Merlin, jamais là quand on en avait besoin ! C'était faux bien sûr, Arthur le savait pertinemment, mais il avait besoin de râler sur quelqu'un pour évacuer son stress. Comme l'avait prévu Kenrïc la panique engendrée par l'incendie avait attiré l'attention de tout le monde y compris les gardes des grandes portes. Cela permit au guerrier de rejoindre l'orée de la forêt sans être inquiéter. Après cinq minutes de marche, il avait atteint l'endroit où son complice l'attendait avec les chevaux, il jeta Merlin au travers de la selle avant de monter à son tour, les deux hommes se mirent en route pour le campement de Vortigern.

A Camelot, Léon vint prévenir le roi que le forgeron voulait lui parler.

_-Dit lui de revenir plus tard, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !_

_-Il dit qu'il s'agit de Merlin, sire !_

Le roi se dirigea immédiatement vers le forgeron.

_-Qu'a tu à me dire concernant Merlin ? _

_-Mon fils William l'attendait près des écuries, il a vu Merlin s'effondrer près des écuries ensuite un homme la emmener, la ligoter et a pris la direction des grandes portes._

En entendant les paroles de John le sang d'Arthur ne fit qu'un tour. Et pour rajouter encore à son angoisse, Elyan vint le prévenir qu'il avait trouvé un jeune page en larmes recroqueviller dans les appartements de Merlin n'arrêtant pas de dire qu'il était désoler et qu'il ne voulait pas, mais le chevalier n'avait pas pu en tirer autre chose.

_-Ou se trouve le page en ce moment ?_

Elyan s'écarta permettant ainsi au roi de voir le jeune garçon, ce dernier avait l'air terrorisé et pleurait à chaude larmes. Malgré l'envie qu'il avait de secouer ce dernier pour en savoir plus, Arthur savait pertinemment, que cela ne ferais qu'ajouter au désarroi du jeune page et qu'il risquait de ne plus en sortir quoique ce soit.

_- Comment t'appelles-tu ?_

_- Aiden, sire._

_-Que faisait tu dans les appartements de l'enchanteur ?_

_-Il a dit qu'ils les tueraient si je ne lui obéissais pas ! _

_-Qui tuera qui ?_

_-L'homme qui….celui…il était grand…..avec un couteau…. !_

Arthur ce rendit compte que temps que Aiden ne se calmerai pas, il serait impossible d'avoir une conversation avec lui, ce qu'il disait était trop décousu pour être compréhensible. Il s'éloigna de l'incendie espérant calmer un peu les craintes du jeune garçon et s'accroupit de manière à être à même auteur que l'enfant, cat après tout c'est ce qu'il était encore.

_-Raconte-moi ce qui c'est passer, je te promets de ne pas me fâcher, _Arthur avait essayé de parler d'une voix calme et poser.

_-Ce matin un homme m'a attrapé en disant que si je ne lui obéissais pas il tuerait ma mère et mon frère ! Il avait un grand couteau, j'ai eu tellement peur !_

Des larmes coulaient toujours sur ses joues.

_-Et ensuite repris Arthur ! _

_-Il m'a demandé de vider cette fiole sur la nourriture que j'avais apportée à messire Merlin._

Le roi donna la fiole à Elyan, lui demandant d'aller la porter chez Gaius afin de l'analyser, Mais il avait déjà une idée du contenu. En attendant le roi rassembla ses chevaliers afin de préparer leur départ. Arthur était déchirer, il voulait partir à la recherche de son sorcier, mais ne voulait pas quitter la cité tant que l'incendie n'était pas maitriser. C'est alors qu'un miracle survint, une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur Camelot, éteignit le feu en quelques minutes. Le miracle avait un nom Alator de Catha, celui-ci venait d'arriver dans la cité porteur d'un message. Le blond le reconnu tout de suite, il l'avait vu quelque fois en compagnie du jeune sorcier et s'avait que le mage lui était entièrement dévouer. Majesté, je viens vous faire part de mauvaise nouvelle, les troupes de Cenred se sont mise en marche vers Camelot, les druides qui y vivent m'on prévenu de cette nouvelle. Pour parer au plus presser les sorciers et sorcières des différents royaumes n'on cesser de communiquer entre eux grâce à la magie de manières à me fournir le plus de renseignement possible. Je sais par ailleurs que la reine Annis et la princesse de Mithian vous envoie des troupes afin de vous épauler. Arthur était une nouvelle fois admiratif quant à l'utilisation inventive que certaine personne pouvait faire de la magie. Pour obtenir le même type de renseignement de manière plus classique, le roi aurait dû attendre plusieurs jours voir plusieurs semaine. Gaius arriva sur cette entrefaite avec des nouvelles concernant la fiole.

_-Il s'agit d'un puissant soporifique majesté, Merlin devrait rester inconscient encore quelques heures !_

Arthur mis le druide au courant en quelque mots.

_-C'est pour cela que je ne sens pas sa présence en ce moment ! Sire je crois néanmoins savoir où ils emmène Emrys, connaissez-vous un endroit situé à une journée de cheval de Camelot, une immense clairière appelée « le Champs des Morts ». Le roi connaissais en effet cet endroit, situé en pleins cœur de la forêt, la clairière était immense et dégager comme si rien ne pouvais y pousser. Le roi ordonna à ses chevaliers de préparer les troupes pour se rendre au lieu-dit. Alator leur proposa de les accompagner, il pourrait veiller sur Arthur temporairement jusqu'au retour du sorcier et de plus la magie reliant les être de pouvoir entre eux, il serait plus à même de trouver le magicien. _

_Kenrïc et son acolyte chevauchais depuis plusieurs heures, lorsque le guerrier entendit un gémissement étouffer provenant de sa proie, Vortigern lui avait donné comme consigne de ne laisser en aucun cas le sorcier se réveiller, ils stoppèrent immédiatement les chevaux et mirent pieds à terre. Merlin avait l'impression d'avoir été battu, il n'arrivait pas à rassembler ses idées et avait l'estomac au bord des lèvres. _

_Le guerrier avait attrapé le sorcier à bras le corps et se dépêchait de le poser au sol, pendant que l'autre homme lui tendait une petite fiole remplie d'un liquide rougeâtre. Il enleva le bâillon des lèvres de Merlin et le força à ingurgiter le contenu, le jeune sorcier était encore beaucoup trop groggy pour arriver à faire appel à la magie, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'avaler le liquide qui coulait dans sa gorge sous peine de mourir étouffer. Au bout de quelque seconde Merlin se sentit à nouveau happer par le néant. Les deux hommes pouvaient à présent se remettre en route._

_Arthur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux, Merlin avait été kidnappé depuis plusieurs heures, et l'endroit qu'il devait rejoindre pour le délivrer était à un jour de cheval. Il essaya quand même de calmer ses craintes, en y réfléchissant son ami était un sorcier très puissant, on l'avait drogué donc on le voulait vivant, et grâce à Alator, il espérait arriver rapidement. Pour l'instant c'était la seul chose à laquelle il voulait penser._


	9. Chapter 9

Merlin commençait doucement à reprendre conscience, lorsqu'il parvint à avoir une vision clair des choses, il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une tente, plus précisément attacher au pilier centrale qui soutenait celle-ci, il était assis à même le sol et ses mains était fixer au-dessus de sa tête, et il avait toujours son bâillon sur la bouche. Le jeune sorcier pensa à un sort qui lui permit de détacher ses mains.

Les liens tenant ses mains tombèrent aussitôt, Merlin retira immédiatement le bâillon de sa bouche et se massa les poignets de manière à activer sa circulations. Quelque chose n'étais pas clair, ses kidnappeurs étaient au courant pour sa magie, comment espérait-il le retenir. Resté dans la tente n'était pas une solution, quoique Merlin n'avait pas plus envie d'aller voir dehors, finalement n'ayant d'autre choix il sorti. Le jeune sorcier avait vu juste, il était bien dans une tente au milieu d'une centaine d'autres. Devant lui brulait un feu, plusieurs hommes était assis autour, d'autres feux identique brulaient un peu partout dans le camp. Un enclos pour les chevaux avait été dressé au loin. Une voix l'interpella :

_-Messire Merlin, que diriez-vous de vous joindre à nous ?_

La question avait été posée par Vortigern, celui-ci était assis au côté d'un autre homme que Merlin n'avait jamais vu.

Le guerrier avait suivi le regard du jeune sorcier et s'empressa de faire les présentations_._

_-Puis-je vous présenter mon fidèle bras droit Kenrïc, c'est lui qui vous a amené !_

Vortigern avait dit cela comme si Merlin avait répondu à une invitation ! Le sorcier se retint de poser des questions ou de faire remarquer que sont enlèvement ne passerait pas inaperçu, pour l'instant il préférait laisser Vortigern venir à lui, tous cela était trop poli pour être honnête. Un des hommes lui amena une écuelle remplie de morceaux de viande et un bout de pain. Le sorcier regarda son plat d'un air méfiant.

_-Vous pouvez manger sans crainte ! La nourriture n'est ni drogué, ni empoisonnée ! dit-il avec un grand sourire._

Et pour preuve de sa bonne fois, Vortigern attaqua un autre morceau de viande, imité en cela par ses hommes. Merlin ne pouvait cacher qu'il mourrait de fin, et s'il devait se défendre plus tard d'une quelconque attaque mieux valait le faire le ventre plein.Ce fut Vortigernqui relança la conversation.

_-Je sais de source sûre que tu es un sorcier très puissant !_

Ce dernier avait prononcé ces mots sans aucune émotion, de la même manière qu'il aurait annoncé que la lune était levée. Le soldat se targuait aussi d'être très bon juge en matière d'homme et si le sorcier assis à ses coté n'impressionnait guère par sa carrure, il était par contre certain que point de vue volonté le faire plier n'allait pas se révéler aussi facile. Mais ça ne le dérangeai pas, il aimait dominer les autres et les contraindre à sa volonté. Mais il évita de lui faire part de ses réflexions à haute voix.

_-J'ai entendu parler du bouclier que tu as maintenu au-dessus de Camelot durant une bataille, ainsi que des flèches et autre projectiles que tu as retourné à l'envoyeur, très impressionnant ! J'aimerais beaucoup compter sur un homme comme toi à mes coté, je ne suis pas comme la plupart des gens, au contraire la magie m'intéresse beaucoup, c'est une arme fantastique pour qui peut s'en servir. Si tu me laissais user de ta magie comme je l'entends, toi et moi pourrions régner sur tous les royaumes ! _

_-Rien de ce que vous pourrez me dire ou me promettre ne me fera changer d'avis, j'ai prêté allégeance au roi Arthur, je lui resterai fidèle jusqu'à la mort !_

_-Oh, je crois qu'il faut juste trouver la bonne motivation qui te fera changer d'avis !_

Merlin avait beau s'être préparer à l'attaque, il fut incapable de parer le coup, Vortigern le frappa d'un revers de main dans la figure qui lui donnait l'impression que sa pommette venait d'éclater. Allonger au sol le soldat le dominait, il regardait le sorcier avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ce dernier.

_Puisque tu refuses la manière douce, on va passer à quelque chose de moins agréable !_

Les yeux de Merlin prirent une couleur doré et il envoya sur le guerrier un sort sensé le projeter des mètres plus loin, mais rien ne se passa, seul les tentes et les hommes sur la même trajectoire subirent le sort et furent catapulter au loin ! Quelque chose n'allait pas, les sorts qu'il envoyait sur Vortigern n'avaient aucun effet. Celui-ci s'était à nouveau approcher du sorcier, l'avait brutalement relevé et envoyer son poings dans côtes.

_-Tu n'as pas la moindre chance !_

A ce moment-là, il sorti une chaine caché par ses vêtement au bout duquel pendait une pierre de couleur ocre.

_-Je te présente Maàdrîm, vois-tu cette pierre a la particularité de protéger son porteur de tout acte magique. Dis-toi bien que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi tu me supplieras de t'accepter à mon service, il y a des moyens autres que purement physique pour soumettre un homme, et l'humiliation en fait partie, qu'en penses-tu ? Merlin avait compris ou Vortigern voulait en venir, mais il se promit qu'il se ferait tuer plutôt que d'en arriver là. En attendant le guerrier jouait avec lui comme le chat avec une souris. Merlin avait réussi à se relever. La seul chose qu'il pouvait faire pour l'instant était de crée une mini tornade qu'il maintenait en lui et Vortigern afin de l'empêcher d'approcher. Le jeune sorcier s'avait qu'il ne pourrait maintenir le sort indéfiniment de plus les hommes du camp menaçaient d'intervenir. Merlin se mit alors à envoyer des sorts au hasard et à balayer le camp de puissante bourrasque de vents, les hommes, les tentes et le matériel se mirent à voler dans tous les sens. Cela eut pour effet, que les soldats s'éloignèrent le plus possible du lieu de l'affrontement._

_-Emrys, tenez bon nous arrivons !_

_-Alator ?_

_-Nous approchons du Champs des morts, maitre !_

_L'appel mental du druide avait malheureusement eu comme effet de détourner l'attention du sorcier, Vortigern profita de l'occasion pour se ruer sur Merlin, celui-ci tomba lourdement sur des buches mise près d'un feu. Une douleur effrayante irradia dans son coté droit lui donnant envie de vomir. Le guerrier le laissa se relever sur de sa puissance et de sa victoire toute proche. Effectivement, Merlin n'en menais pas large. La chute qu'il venait de faire venait surement de lui briser des côtes, son arcade était ouverte et sa joues lui faisait un mal de gueux._

_-Bientôt, les soldats de Cenred nous rejoindront, tes amis tomberont dans un piège et Camelot sera à nous ! _

_-Alator !_

_-J'ai entendu, maitre, ne vous inquiéter pas le seul qui risque d'avoir une surprise c'est Vortigern ! Nous ne sommes pas seul, la reine Annis et la princesse Mithian nous on envoyer des troupes. _

Merlin se concentra à nouveau sur le guerrier, il fallait qu'il détruise le médaillon avant l'arrivé d'Arthur, sice dernier venait à se battre contre l'autre soldat aucun sort ne pourrais le protéger. Merlin se mis à invoquer la puissance du ciel et de la foudre, ses yeux prirent une teinte d'or en fusion et une masse de nuage de plus en plus noir se mis à tourbillonner au-dessus des deux hommes. Des éclairs commencèrent à se former et a crépiter tout autour deux, Merlin concentra tout ce qui lui restait d'énergie à contrôler la foudre pour l'envoyer sur le médaillon. Vortigern avait parfaitement compris ce qui allait se passer et jeta le pendentif loin de lui, lorsque l'éclair frappa ce dernier il se mit à grésiller puis explosa en poudre d'or. C'était le dernier effort que le jeune sorcier avait pu fournir, il s'effondra, plus mort que vivant. Merlin était allongé au sol, Vortigern vint se positionner au-dessus de lui poussant l'humiliation jusqu'à obliger le sorcier à écarter les jambes, pour se coucher entre ses cuisses puis prenant appui sur ses coudes, il attrapa les cheveux du magicien et tira sa tête vers l'arrière l'obligeant à dévoiler sa gorge, appuyant sur celle-ci afin de bloquer sa respiration. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres lorsqu'il regarda Merlin lui rappelant la promesse qu'il lui avait fait. Des cris et des bruits de sabots lui firent relever la tête, des cavaliers venait de faire leurs apparition dans ce qui restait du camp, Arthur chevauchait en tête, lui et ses chevaliers ne faisait pas de quartier massacrant quiconque tentait de leurs barrer la route. Vortigern se releva, obligeant Merlin à en faire autant. Le roi cherchait désespérément son sorcier lorsqu'il le vit, il était debout au milieu du camp, Arthur descendit de cheval pour aller le rejoindre mais lorsqu'il approcha, il se rendit compte que Vortigern tenait Merlin étroitement serré contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille, la tête du magicien reposant sur l'épaule du guerrier, sa gorge largement offerte à la lame du couteau.


	10. Chapter 10

Arthur ne put approcher d'avantage, déjà les hommes de Vortigern revenaient à l'attaque la première surprise passé. Heureusement les hommes de Camelot étaient supérieurs en nombre, le roi se dit qu'il ne faudrait plus guère de temps pour en finir. Laissant ses hommes terminer le travail, Arthur marcha droit sur le guerrier, il regrettait d'avoir demandé à Alator de se diriger avec une partie des hommes vers le mont Freyorg, d'un autre coté plusieurs sorcier et druides s'était joint au combat et mieux valait l'un des leurs pour les guider, bien que ce dernier avait protester arguant que sauver son maitre était le plus important, Arthur lui avait fait remarquer que Merlin n'accepterait jamais que sa sécurité puissent passer avant toutes choses, il avait bien trop souvent fait passer sa propre vie après celle du roi ou de Camelot. Le druide avait fini par se ranger à ses arguments même si c'était de mauvaise grâce.

Vortigern tenait toujours Merlin contre lui, Kenrïc et quelques hommes se tenait derrière le guerrier, ce dernier regarda le roi en souriant, il pouvait sentir l'hésitation du souverain sur le moyen d'agir sans mettre son sorcier en danger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La peur de voir Merlin se faire tuer était inscrit son visage, mais pas seulement, il pouvait y voir aussi de la détermination et l'envie de tuer, nul doute quant à la victime, s'il réussissait à l'atteindre il était un homme mort ! Il chercha donc à pousser le jeune roi à l'erreur. Vortigern posa ses lèvres contre le cou du magicien et passa sa langue sur une trainer de sang laisser par son couteau. Ce ne fut par le roi qui réagit en poussant un grondement furieux, ce fut Gauvin, il s'élança sur le guerrier ivre de rage, mais fut stopper par Perceval avant même d'avoir fait trois pas. Merlin avait vaguement conscience de ce qui se passait, mais avait beaucoup de mal à rassembler ses esprits, sombrer dans le néant lui semblait une idée plaisante, mais il s'avait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Réfléchir, il devait réfléchir, Arthur et une partie des troupes se trouvait ici, l'autre c'était rendu au mont Freyorg pour combattre les troupes de Cenred, si Morgane était de la partie la bataille risquait de tourner court. Kilgharrah, il devait l'appeler mais comment, si il émettait le moindre bruit il se ferait trancher la gorge, alors il essaya mentalement, il fit abstractions de tout ce qui n'était pas le grand dragon, toute ses pensé furent entièrement focaliser sur ce dernier. Plusieurs minutes passèrent, mais rien ne bougea, les soldats se faisait toujours face personne ne faisant mine de bouger. Arthur avait été rejoint par plusieurs autres de ses chevaliers

_-Tu m'as appelé, jeune sorcier_ ?

- Kilgharrah !

C'était un tel soulagement d'entendre sa voix.

_-Il que tu te rendes au mont Freyorg, une terrible bataille va y avoir lieu si elle n'est pas déjà en cours, il faut aller aider ses hommes !_

_-Et toi Merlin, qui va t'aider, je ne peux et ne veux quitter ces lieux tant que tu ne seras pas en sécurité !_

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, fais ce que je t'ordonne !_

L'échange verbal était à peine fini qu'une ombre immense passa au-dessus de Merlin et Vortigern les propulsant au sol, sans que ce dernier ne puisse rien y faire. Un dragon blanc venait de se poser dans la clairière tout proche, non loin du sorcier. Le guerrier c'était relever presque immédiatement, plus question de bouclier humain désormais, lui et ses hommes se mirent en position pour faire face au chevalier. Aithusa c'était rapprocher de Merlin afin de tenir éloigner quiconque voudrait s'en prendre au jeune sorcier, La jeune dragonne, bien qu'incapable de cracher du feu (elle était trop jeune pour cela) pouvait toutefois lancer un souffle brulant et se servait de sa longue queue comme d'un fouet qui claquait dans les airs. Arthur c'était élancer droit sur Vortigern, le combat entre les deux hommes était féroce et ne pouvait se terminer que par la mort d'un des deux protagonistes. Les chevaliers n'étaient pas en reste, chacun d'un se trouvait face à un adversaire au moins aussi déterminer qu'eut à en finir. Kenrïc se débrouilla pour passer derrière le roi, c'était une méthode que lui et son maitre avait déjà appliqué plusieurs fois, attaquer en traitre. Dans l'esprit du guerrier peut importait la manière de remporter la victoire seul comptais le résultat. Merlin était toujours couché au sol, mais avait retrouvé un petit regain d'énergie, probablement générer par la présence de la dragonne. En tant que seigneur des dragons, il pouvait sentir la magie qui habitait le corps d'Aithusa, et qui l'enveloppait en ce moment. Avec son aide, le sorcier se mit debout, juste à temps pour voir le roi se faire attaquer en traitre.

_-Arthur, attention !_

Le roi se retourna pour faire face à Kenrïc, mais ne pouvait faire face au deux hommes en même temps, Merlin rassembla toute son énergie pour propulser le guerrier loin d'Arthur, malheureusement le sorcier était trop fatigué pour projeter Vortigern assez loin, ce dernier fut à peine repousser de deux mètres, jouant le tout pour le tout le guerrier sorti un poignard de sa botte, Merlin était sur qu'il allait le lancer sur le roi, mais ce ne fut pas le cas, si il ne pouvait se servir du magicien personne ne le pourrait. Ce fut Aithusa qui réagit le plus vite elle poussa le sorcier pour l'éloigner de la trajectoire du poignard, malheureusement pas assez vite ! Ce dernier vint se ficher dans l'épaule du magicien, c'était plus que Merlin ne pouvait en supporter, ses yeux se révulsèrent et il s'écroula au sol. Arthur qui venait de tuer Kenrïc, se retourna juste au moment où Merlin touchait le sol. Il s'élança vers le sorcier, alors que Vortigern lui faisait face à Gauvin, la rage qui habitait le chevalier et l'habitude des combats moins orthodoxes lui permit de prendre l'avantage et d'en finir rapidement.

Arthur tenait Merlin contre lui, il n'avait pas osé retirer le poignard de peur que le sorcier ne fasse une hémorragie qu'il ne pourrait stopper.

_-Reste avec moi Merlin ! Amener les chevaux ! Il faut que nous le ramenions à Gaius le plus vite possible !_

C'est le moment que choisit Kilgharrah pour atterrir dans la clairière. Ce dernier annonça que les troupes de Cenred était en déroute et que la cité ne risquait plus rien.

_-Vous n'arriverez jamais à temps, il faut aux chevaux plus d'une journée pour rejoindre Camelot, Merlin sera mort avant !_

_-Que proposer vous d'attendre qu'il meurt ici ! Arthur avait prononcé ces mots avec colère !_

_-Bien sûr que non ! Mais en volant nous y serions en beaucoup moins de temps !_

_-Alors qu'attendons-nous !_

Les chevaliers étaient effrayer à l'idée de laisser partir leur roi avec le dragon, mais d'un autre côté, le choix était limiter si ils voulaient sauver la vie de leur sorcier. Perceval enveloppa Merlin dans sa cape faisant attention à ne pas toucher à l'épaule blessé. Le dragon se coucha du mieux qu'il put afin de permettre au roi de grimper sur son dos, puis Perceval approcha, portant le sorcier dans ses bras et le passa à Arthur. Il s'installa du mieux qu'il put et cala Merlin un maximum contre lui.

_-Tenez-vous bien, majesté nous décollons !_

Le roi, un bras passer dans le dos du brun, la tête de ce dernier reposant contre son épaule, l'autre tenant une écaille, s'accrocha de toutes ses forces. Une fois dans les airs, Arthur se dit que voler était une sensation absolument incroyable, c'est alors qu'il sentît la tête de Merlin glisser le long de son bras et vit apparaitre du sang à ses lèvres.

_-Kilgharrah !_


	11. Chapter 11

Comme promis, voici la suite,

Kilgharrah accéléra sont vol et pris la direction des monts Dragon, il était amusant de voir que ces montagnes portait ce nom car les gens était persuader que la nuit de véritables dragon sortait des nombreuses grottes disséminer un peu partout dans les montagnes. Pour une fois on pouvait dire que les rumeurs rejoignaient la réalité. Mais pour l'instant c'était tout autre chose qui préoccupait le grand dragon, comment n'avait-il pas vu que Merlin allait aussi mal, sa négligence risquait de couter cher au jeune sorcier. Arthur ne savait pas quoi faire, il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Kilgharrah ne disait plus rien, il avait changé de direction et semblait vouloir battre un record de vitesse. La respiration de Merlin devenait de plus en plus difficile et sifflante, à l'approche d'une immense grotte la seule chose que le dragon lui dit c'était de bien s'accrocher ! Arriver dans la grotte, le dragon s'aplatit au maximum afin de permettre au roi de glisser en bas de son dos avec Merlin dans ses bras.

_- Pose-le en face de moi, vite !_

Arthur se dépêcha de poser le corps du jeune sorcier face au dragon puis s'éloignât. Kilgharrah se mit alors à psalmodier des mots étranges venus du fond des âges et une aura bleuté enveloppa le corps du magicien, cette halo bleuté s'emblait traverser son corps autant qu'elle l'enveloppait. Assis contre la paroi, le jeune roi regarda tout ceci d'un air fasciner. Un bruit attira soudain son regard, le dragon blanc qui était venu se poser dans la clairière afin de protéger Merlin venait d'arriver dans la grotte. Kilgharrah n'avait pas bougé, ni même parler ou ouvert les yeux à la venue du second dragon, totalement concentré sur sa magie et la survie du sorcier. Aithusa regarda Merlin puis Kilgharrah, ensuite elle pencha la tête et posa son regard sur Arthur et approcha de ce dernier,

_-Je crois que nous ne nous sommes jamais vu ! Je me nomme Aithusa !_

Arthur était surpris, bien sûr il s'avait que les dragons parlait, mais celui- ci était bien diffèrent du premier.

_-Ce n'est pas-il, mais elle lorsque tu parles de moi_ !

_-Je m'excuse, fit le roi surpris !_

_-Ce n'ai rien, fit cette dernière d'une voix très douce._

_-Que ce passe-t-il ? fit Arthur, qui avait recommencé à fixer le corps de Merlin._

_-Kilgharrah tente de stopper l'hémorragie de Merlin !_

_- Quel hémorragie ? Son épaule ne saignait quasi pas !_

_-Ce n'est pas son épaule, suite au coup qu'il a reçu, plus la chute qu'il a fait, Merlin s'est briser des côtes et celles-ci ont fini par perforer son poumons !_

Arthur était horrifié par la gravité des blessures du jeune sorcier,

_-Il va réussir à le guérir ?_

_-Je n'en sais rien, il faut attendre !_

Aithusa vint se coucher près d'Arthur, celui-ci se dit que la vie était décidément bien étrange, il était dans une grotte avec deux dragon suppliant le ciel de sauver un sorcier, son père devait surement mourir une deuxième fois en voyant cela ! Mais ce qui lui importait le plus pour l'instant ce trouvait devant lui, il ne voulait pas penser à ce qu'il ferait si Merlin mourrait, ce dernier était une partie de lui, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais avouer publiquement Guenièvre était l'amour de sa vie, sa première moitié, mais Merlin était l'autre, et seul ces deux moitié réuni formait le haut roi, si il devait perdre l'une ou l'autre, il continuerai bien sûr mais à jamais amputer d'une partie de lui-même. Le roi se rendit compte que les non-dit était ce qu'on faisait de pire, à tout instant la vie pouvait basculer et n'avoir jamais dit aux être proche qu'on les aimaient, était une erreur qu'il ne commettrait plus, son père avait passer sa vie à faire cela et il avait fini seul, se méfiant de tous, pleurant son unique amour et même la présence de son fils n'avait pu changer cette état de chose, jamais se promis Arthur, cela ne lui arriverait. Alors que l'aube pointait ses premières lueur Arthur s'endormi, il avait passé la nuit le regard fixé sur merlin espérant voir un changement qu'elle conque finalement la fatigue avait eu raison de lui.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque le jeune roi se réveilla. Machinalement il chercha Merlin du regard, ce dernier était toujours coucher au même endroit mais la lueur bleu avait disparue. Voyant cela, Arthur s'approcha.

_-Il est guéri ?_

_-Pas encore ! _C'était Aithusa qui avait répondu, le grand dragon lui était parti dormir plus loin.

_-Alors pourquoi avoir arrêté ? _

_-Kilgharrah était épuiser, de plus il ne pouvait plus rien faire, Merlin doit désormais se reposer._

_-Mais son épaule, et les entailles, les bleus sont toujours présent !_

_-Ces blessures sont sens réelle gravité face à son hémorragie ! _

_-Mais il va s'en sortir ?_

_-Maintenant oui, mais cette nuit, j'ai craint un instant qu'il nous avait quitté !_

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Il se trouvait aux portes d'Avalon !_

_-Mais ce sont les portes du royaume…._

_-C'est exacte !_

_-Mais c'est surtout un lieu où, ce trouve des gens qu'il a aimé et surtout qui l'on aimer, parfois plus que leur propre vie !_

_-Il nous faut désormais attendre !_

La patience n'était pas une des premières vertus du roi, mais Merlin méritais cette effort !

Puisqu'il fallait attendre, le roi en profita pour poser une question qui l'avait toujours intrigué concernant les seigneurs des dragons.

_-Comment des humains ont-il pu devenir seigneur des dragons ?_

_-Cela remonte à une époque lointaine, presque du fond des âges !_

_C'était Kilgharrah qui avait parlé !_


	12. Chapter 12

_-Que savez-vous des dragons prince Arthur ?_

_Le roi savait que la plupart des dragons et des dragonniers avaient été exterminé par son père, ce dernier les ayant piégés sur de fausses promesses !_

_-Si je me réfère au seul que je connais, ils sont dangereux et peuvent détruire une cité ! _Arthur avait dit cela sur un ton moqueur, sans agressivité aucune, il comprenait les raison qui avait poussé le grand dragon à ces extrémités

-C'est exacte, jeune Pendragon !

_-Mon père à décimer un grand nombre de dragons, ainsi que leurs dragonniers !_

_-C'est vrai, mais il n'a fait que terminer quelque chose qui a commencé bien avant !_

Il y a fort longtemps notre race peuplait la plupart des continents, les hommes étaient peu nombreux, et aucunement civilisés, ils se déplaçaient en fonction des périodes de chasse ou selon les saisons. Pendant fort longtemps nous ne leur avons prêté aucune attention. Cependant au cours du temps l'homme évolua et se sédentarisa, commença des cultures et éleva du bétail, c'est là que les problèmes commencèrent. Certains d'entre nous, les plus âgées ou les plus jeunes trouvaient facile de chasser les troupeaux plutôt que le gibier sauvage ! Le résultat fut que les hommes commencèrent à s'organiser pour protéger leurs bêtes et leurs villages. Les plus sages d'entre nous tinrent conseille et préconisèrent de quitter les terres de nos ancêtres pour remonter plus au nord. Une grande partie des nôtre fut d'accord mais certain partait du principe que nous étions là avant et que les hommes étaient de animaux primitifs qu'il fallait détruire ! De plus avec la magie et notre puissance ce serait un jeu d'enfant. Bien que la magie faisait partie de nous, nous ne l'avions jamais utilisé contre les hommes, notre reine Tierralrwyn pensait que c'était une erreur de l'utiliser à cette fin, cela ne ferais que renforcer la crainte et la haine que nous commencions à inspirer. Les attaques contre les nôtres étaient devenues de plus en plus violente et meurtrière, beaucoup d'entre nous y laissèrent leurs vie et nombres de nos œufs furent détruit, les religions s'en mêlèrent et les dragons se retrouvèrent assimiler au démon et à l'enfer et la magie au mal. Nous avons donc quitté les terres ancestrales pour remonter vers le nord.

_Vous étiez déjà présent ?_

Kilgharrah se mit à rire !

_-Je sais que nous vivons longtemps mais nous ne sommes pas immortels ! Par contre notre histoire ce transmet automatiquement dès la naissance ! Chaque dragon et par prolongation chaque dragonnier là connait !_

_-Merlin aussi ?_

_-Merlin aussi ! Mais sa magie ne provient pas uniquement du fait qu'il est dragonnier, dans le cas de Merlin c'est encore différent !_

Nous sommes donc partit très loin vers le nord, l'endroit que nous avons trouvé était un archipel, la plus grande des îles avait un volcan en son centre et de large forêt boiser plus au sud. L'endroit était idéale pour nous, les grottes situé sous le volcan offrait un abri sur et chaud pour nos œufs, de plus des lacs d'eau bouillonnante en protégeais les entrée. Nous avons vécus sans problèmes bien des années, jusqu'au jour ou des hommes mirent pieds sur notre ile. Plusieurs bateaux avaient accosté au sud, nous avions vu alors débarquer des hommes, mais aussi des femmes et des enfants. Ces gens portaient encore les stigmates des batailles, un grand nombre d'entre eux étaient allonger sur des brancards, nous avons même vu plusieurs d'entre eux creuser des trous pour y enterrer leurs mort. Nous ne savions pas comment ils réagiraient s'il découvrait notre présence, malgré cela, notre reine refusa que nous les exterminions afin d'assurer notre protection. Bien qu'ils aient découvert assez vite qu'ils cohabitaient avec nous, ils n'ont jamais eu de geste hostile, comme ceux que nous avion déjà connu. Petit à petit ils se mirent à construire un village, à cultiver des terres, et à élever le bétail qu'ils avaient apporté avec eux. Le premier hiver qu'ils passèrent sur l'île fut particulièrement éprouvant pour les rescaper, ce fut d'ailleurs notre premier contact réel, afin de se protéger du froid, ils avaient tenté de se rapprocher du volcan et des sources d'eau chaude. Plusieurs dès notre étaient persuader qu'ils venaient détruire nos œufs et nos jeunes, malgré cela notre reine refusa toute attaque, elle nous rappela alors cette ancienne prophétie parlant d'une alliance entre les humains et les dragons et si le temps des dragonniers était arrivé ? Nous laissâmes donc les humains approcher des grottes et par conséquences nos œufs. Contrairement à ce que nous pensions ces derniers firent des offrandes devant les grottes contenant nos enfants, comme si ceux-ci était sacré. A partir de ce jour, nous vécûmes côte à côte, dans une harmonie qui s'intensifia à chaque nouvelle génération, nos enfant grandirent ensembles et nous vîmes nombres d'emblème a notre effigie apparaitre dans leurs vie comme la proue de leurs navires, et les emblèmes sur leurs voile. Cette période heureuse dura plusieurs générations, puis vint le jour maudit ou apparut de grands bateaux avec de nombreux hommes à bord, lorsque ceux-ci mirent pieds à terre une terrible bataille s'en suivit. Il était puissamment armé, à leurs bords se trouvaient d'immense arbalète, elle-même armé de flèche capable de transpercer un dragon. Hommes et dragon firent face ensemble, beaucoup de nos œufs non éclos se trouvaient encore dans les grottes et bien que nous ayons vaincus cette première horde nous avions qu'il en viendrait d'autre et que nous finirions par être vaincus, beaucoup des nôtres y avaient perdus la vie et quand je dis les nôtres cela incluais les humains qui c'était battus afin d'empêcher ces barbares d'atteindre les grottes. Tierralrwyn nous réunis alors pour ce que nous savions être la dernière fois, les dragons n'était plus assez nombreux pour transporter les œufs en lieu sûr, c'est alors que notre reine fit une proposition qui allait à jamais changer nos vie. Chaque guerrier présent se vit proposer de prendre un œuf avec lui, ce dernier le lierait définitivement à la magie et aux dragons eux même, mais cela devait être volontaire et réfléchit une fois engager dans cette alliance nul retour en arrière ne serait possible ! De plus cette alliance concernerait désormais les générations suivantes, car au décès du père chaque enfant male premier né deviendrait à son tour seigneur des dragons. Beaucoup d'entre eux acceptèrent, tous était des hommes braves et plein d'honneurs, et ce qui au début nous était apparu comme impossible devint bientôt notre force. Malheureusement en se liant à nous de cette façon, ces hommes faisait courir à leurs famille de risque immense, certain furent pourchasser et tuer, d'autre renoncèrent à faire éclore les œufs, d'autre encore n'eurent pas de descendances. Au final, il ne restait plus qu'une centaine de dragonniers lorsque votre père porta le coup fatal !

_-Merlin est' il vraiment le dernier ?_

_-J'en ai bien peur, jeune Pendragon !_

_-Et qu'en est-il des dragonniers n'ayant pas fait éclore leur œuf ?_

_- Leurs magies ainsi que leurs facultés à nous appeler a disparu !_

C'est alors que le grand dragon regarda Arthur d'une façon bizarre !

_-Ne t'est tu jamais demander d'où venait l'emblème de votre famille ainsi que votre nom ?_

Arthur blêmi et fixa le grand dragon ! Kilgharrah avait posé cette question sur un ton moqueur !

_-C'est impossible, si notre famille avait été liée au dragon et la magie mon père me l'aurait dit !_


	13. Chapter 13

_Pardon, pour avoir mis tant de temps à écrire la suite, sorry, sorry, sorry_

_-Ah-t-on père ! dit le grand dragon d'un air moqueur !_

_-Uther était parfaitement au courant de tout, contrairement à ce que vous pensez, sire !_

_-Lorsque que votre grand-père à épouser la sœur du roi Ulric, ce dernier était gravement malade et n'avais aucun héritier, pas conséquence les enfants d'Aliénor et de votre grand-père devenait automatiquement héritier du trône._

_Ulric était un dragonnier, mais le trône était une tentation trop forte, il a donc choisit de ne pas faire éclore son dragon et de ne plus jamais faire appel à la magie, mais contrairement à votre père, votre grand père n'avait jamais édicté de loi ni tenter d'éradiquer toutes forme de magie ! _Arthur aurait aimé continuer cettediscussion mais ce fut le moment que choisit Merlin pour se réveiller et ouvrir les yeux.

Arthur se précipita immédiatement à ces côtés,

_-Merlin ? _

_-Arthur ?... que….que s'est-il passé ? _

_-De quoi vous souvenez vous ?_

_-Du campement, de votre arrivé, de Kilgharrah… Vortigern !_

_-Calmez-vous Merlin, Vortigern et ses hommes sont morts ou prisonniers, vous n'avez plus à vous inquiéter vous êtes en sécurité._

Merlin tenta de se redresser, mais tout son corps se mit à protester violement, le jeune sorcier gémit tant la douleur était forte ! Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour replonger dans le néant !

_-Merlin, je suis désolé mais le poignard de cette brute est toujours fiché dans votre épaule, il faut absolument la retirer !_

Arthur aurait aimé pouvoir faire autrement, mais c'était impossible ! L'arme devait être retirée avant de déplacer le brun.

Merlin fixa le roi un instant et hocha la tête, le blond retira la lame d'un mouvement sec qui n'empêcha malheureusement pas la douleur d'irradier instantanément dans le bras du sorcier.

Des larmes silencieuses glissèrent le long de ses joues. Arthur était conscient qu'il devait emmener Merlin à Gaius le plus rapidement possible, pourtant il avait encore tant de question à poser !

_-Sire, aidé Merlin à grimper sur mon dos, je vais vous ramener à Camelot. _

Après avoir vérifié l'épaule du brun et stopper le saignement du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le roi aida le sorcier à se mettre sur ses pieds. Ce dernier sentit ses genoux flancher, et son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Le roi constata immédiatement que la position verticale posait de grands problèmes à Merlin, sa pâleur soudaine et la sueur qui perlait à son front n'augurait rien de bon !

Kilgharrah fit de son mieux pour faciliter le travail du roi, lorsque ce dernier parvint à hisser le sorcier sur le dos du dragon, il se dépêcha dans faire autant, l'équilibre du brun étant plus que précaire. Le grand dragon s'apprêtait à prendre son envol lorsqu'il se retourna pour intimer l'ordre à Aithusa de rester dans la grotte jusqu'à son retour. Celle-ci protesta, mais les arguments de Kilgharrah était imparable, inutile d'inquiété la population de Camelot avec l'arrivée de deux dragon, un seul allait probablement déjà créer la panique.

Arthur avait calé le dos de Merlin fermement contre son torse, une main enrouler autour de sa taille l'autre accroché à une écaille, de cette manière même si le sorcier s'endormait il ne risquerait rien. Le jour commençait à décliner, le grand dragon leur avait dit que le retour leur prendrait un bonne partie de la nuit avec un peu de chance il arriverait avant le lever du jour, ce n'était pas plus mal pensa le roi. Merlin ne tarda pas à s'endormir, Arthur s'en rendit compte lorsque le brun se laissa aller totalement contre lui. Tenir Merlin dans ses bras était une sensation qui remplissait le roi de bonheur, il ne se sentait entier que lorsque le sorcier était près de lui, le blond n'avait pas les mots pour exprimer ses sentiments, il s'avait que ce n'était pas un sentiment amoureux néanmoins cette sensation était toute aussi puissante. Le fait d'avoir été élevé par un homme totalement incapable d'exprimer ce qu'il ressentait était terriblement frustrant pour le roi, car il l'avait privé d'une part importante de lui-même, part qu'il commençait seulement à découvrir et cela en grande partie grâce à Merlin. Lorsque les tours du château furent en vue, l'aube commençait à poindre. Kilgharrah venait à peine de se poser dans la clairière près de Camelot que des bruit de chevaux se firent entendre.


End file.
